Never Again
by taeilssilverware
Summary: The sequel to Right Beside You, Never Again is a Min Yoongi x Reader that takes place immediately following the media release of the information of James Savoy's death. What's up with Yoongi? Why are the hyungs hiding something? And who really is the girl Savoy wanted dead? BTS Gang AU / Part 2 of the Young, Wild, and Free series / Suga x Reader
1. chapter 1

"In local news, the body of 29-year-old crime lord James Savoy was found shot to death in a well known crime district nearby a month ago today. Savoy was the biggest gun runner in the-" Click. You sighed and ran a hand through your disheveled hair as you sat the TV remote down on the coffee table of the small hotel room. That was one less problem for you to worry about. Savoy was finally dead and you could come out of hiding. Word on the street was, he had mistaken some no one for you and had tried to kill her. Apparently, it didn't turn out too well. You knew you should go thank the people who killed him. You had history with some of them, after all. Maybe they would hear you out. But then again, maybe not.

Besides, you weren't who everyone thought you were. You weren't Lee Ga-eul, best con-artist in all of Seoul. That wasn't even your real name. Your real name was (y/n). Lee Ga-eul was a name given to you by Savoy who had bought you from another crime head known only as G-Dragon. It was your right to steal from the bastard and run off. He had kept you as a slave for years. It wasn't your fault you had picked up some tips and tricks, and possibly a bit of an attitude, along the way.

You stood up with a yawn and made your way to the shower, turning the handle before stripping yourself of your clothes. If you were going to meet with the leader of Bangtan, you were going to make a good impression.

You looked at the hastily scrawled address on your hand that you had sweettalked some addict out of then to the door before you. This had to be the place. Was it smart to just go knocking on their door? No, perhaps not. But you wanted to prove that you had nothing to hide and now, here you were. Three strong knocks rang out and you held your shaky fist down by your side. It took a moment before you heard shuffling behind the large metal door and eventually a voice followed it. "Sia? How the hell did you get outside? I thought you were helping Tae with- Wait."

A smirk found its way onto your lips as you crossed your arms over your chest. "Not quite. My name is (y/n), but perhaps you know me as Lee Ga-eul." Silence. "I wish to speak with Kim Namjoon." More silence. "Are you even listening to-"

"Lee Ga-eul." The voice was different this time and you knew who it had to be.

"Hello, Namjoon. It's been a while"

"What do you want?" He barked, nearly making you jump out of your skin. You rubbed at your arms with a shrug.

"I just wanna talk, Joonie." You pouted at him, but it slowly became a grin as you listened to the silence. "Come on Namjoon, are you going to let me in, or not?"

You heard an exhasperated sigh from the other side of the door. "I'm sending on of the boys out to check you for weapons. Wait there."

Within a few seconds you saw a scowl at the side of the building and a bright cheery smile grew on your face. "Min Yoongi."

"(Y/N). You know the drill." He held a small calibur pistol in one hand and mothioned for you to raise your arms.

"Mmm." You cooed at the boy playfully and licked your lips. "And if I refuse?"

Raising an eyebrow, Yoongi brandished his gun. "I'll shoot you."

"Oh, Yoongi, I don't think you'll do that." You took a step toward him, holding your hands up so he knew you weren't trying anything. "We used to have such fun together, remember?"

The boy before you scoffed and spat on the ground before aiming his gun at you. "Past tense."

"Fine." You sighed and held your arms out to the sides, spreading your legs so he could search you for weapons. "We can do a strip search if you want to, you know." You just grunted and rolled his eyes as he finished searching you. He made his way to the door and pounded on it twice, causing the door to fly open. Namjoon and Hoseok stood in the doorway, arms crossed and you smiled brightly at them. "Well, I missed you both too."

"Why are you here?" Hoseok's usually chipper mood was dark and bitter as he watched you through narrowed eyes.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Yoongi shoved past you nearly knocking you to the ground as he went to stand next to Namjoon.

"Why I disappeared and why Savoy wanted me dead." Your face softened as your eyes landed on Yoongi's angry face, but he just averted his gaze.

"Fine. You have twenty minutes, in my office." Namjoon grabbed your arm and yanked you inside the building before slamming the door shut.

"Joonie, that hurts." You whined about his grip which you knew would leave bruises but he just shrugged and yanked you along down the hall.

"Namjoon, what the hell are you doing?" You heard a new voice and turned your head to see a boy storming toward you. "Where are you taking Sia?" Upon reaching you, the boy tugged you out of Namjoon's grasp and it took everything in your power not to laugh at his obviously annoyed expression. "She really got hurt yesterday. You can't possibly expect her to train! Jin said bedrest and-"

"V. Meet (y/n). Or more popularly known as Lee Ga-eul." The boy froze as your laughter burst forward.

"Wait, the girl Savoy shot. You guys still have her?" You gawked incredulously at the three men but none of them spoke.

"She's my girlfriend." Taehyung narrowed his eyes at Namjoon. "Why is she here?"

"Call the others. We'll explain everything as soon as she does."

"Okay, explain." Namjoon pursed his lips as he sat behind his desk with Hoseok right next to him and Yoongi sitting on the corner of the desk facing away from you.

"Look." You sighed pushing a hand through your hair. "You know G-Dragon? Like, The G-Dragon? Like fucked-us-out-of-a-lot-of-meth G-Dragon?" You rolled your bottom lip between your teeth and sighed. "Yoongi was planning on getting the supply back. I thought if I went first, he wouldn't have to. I thought if I went first, he wouldn't get shot."

Yoongi scoffed and Namjoon shot him a look before turning his attention back to you. "So you took the drugs and ran? That's not much better."

"Are you gonna let me explain or what?" You huffed, folding your arms over your chest. When the three of them fell silent, you continued. "G-Dragon hit me. Hard. When I woke up I was chained to a wall. Literally. He said I was theirs now and if I ran, he would kill me. I told him I didn't care and he told me Yoongi would be next."

At the mention of his name, Yoongi's head twitched in your direction, but he still kept his eyes as far from you as possible. "Fine." Namjoon nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Then what was that shit with Savoy all about?"

"G-Dragon sold me about a year later." You bit your lip hard and looked down.

"To Savoy?"

You nodded. "They… It was awful, Joonie." You felt tears well up in your eyes, but tried your very best to keep them from spilling. "Everyday I was beaten, raped, tortured, kept in a cold, dark room. I didn't even have a bed." A tear rolled down your cheek and Hoseok's eyes shot to Namjoon. "On good days I got food. On ba-bad days I-I… I…" Your body was wracked with sobs before you even knew it and Hoseok sighed, no longer waiting for Namjoon's permission to comfort you. He knelt beside you and wrapped you in his strong arms, shushing you as he petted your hair. "H-Hobi, it was horrible. And all I kept thinking was how much I wanted to die. I ran the first chance I had. I didn't even know there was money in that car until I finally stopped running. I thought of everything I could do with it, but in the end I decided to just hide. I knew I wouldn't have a place here anymore. I knew Yoongi…" You glanced up at him, meeting his gaze for a split second before he ripped his eyes from you. Another sob escaped your lips and in a flash Namjoon was by your side as well.

"You're still such a brat." He chuckled as he rubbed your back. "You always had a place to come back to. Whether Yoongi was upset or not."

A cracking sound caught all of your attention as the three of you looked up to see Yoongi's fist planted firmly against the wall. "I can't believe you two are falling for this shit."

"Y-Yoongi, Baby-"

"Don't you ever fucking call me that, you selfish, heartless bitch." Yoongi spat, glaring at you. You had always been attracted to how intimidating he was, but now it was just scaring you. "Four years. Four fucking years you've been gone and you think I'll just take you back like nothing ever happened? Namjoon and Hoseok might be blinded by nostalgia, but I know better." Yoongi threw open Namjoon's office door, stopping to look at the faces in the hall before making his way to his room and slamming the door behind him.

You wiped at your eyes and stood, making room for the people entering the room slowly. A girl limped into sight and you raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Freaky. It's like looking in a mirror."

The girl, Sia, watched you carefully as Taehyung quickly pulled her onto his lap. "Okay." Namjoon sat back down in his chair and sighed heavily. "Guys, meet an original Bangtan. She was here before any of you. Meet Yoongi's girlfriend. Meet (y/n)."


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed as you plopped down on the foot of Hoseok and Namjoon's bed. Yoongi still wouldn't talk to you. You knew he had every right to be upset. You should have called him the first chance you got. But how would you even have done that? Since your run in with Big Bang, Bangtan had gotten new cell phones, new members, even a new HQ. And you had to admit, they had done much better without you.

Hoseok sat next to you and rubbed small circles in your back with the palm of his hand. "You must have lost like 20 kg. When's the last time you ate?"

You just shrugged, burying your face in your hands. "Does it matter?"

"(Y/n)," Namjoon sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "You need to eat. After what you went through, I'm surprise you can walk."

"Namjoon, the one person I thought I could look forward to seeing again just aimed a gun at me. And as if that wasn't enough, he then proceeded to shove my feelings down my throat. I'm sorry if eating isn't exactly my first priority right now." You flopped back on the bed and covered your eyes as Namjoon and Hoseok peered down at you.

"Okay, well first of all, ouch. Oppas before Sugas." Namjoon crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head from you like a child throwing a tantrum.

"And second of all," Hoseok added. "Jin is a great cook." He stood tugging on your arm to get you up.

"Fine." You huffed, slowly getting to your feet before glaring at both boys. "But while I'm eating, you'd better find me a bed. I'm not sleeping on a couch."

You made your way down the hall with Hoseok, your pace slowing as you heard voices ahead. "You never told me you had a girlfriend, Hyung." The boy who spoke looked very young and you remembered Namjoon had introduced him as Kook, the maknae.

"I don't." Yoongi's voice was low and gruff, sending chills down your spine. You glanced at him, only to be met with a cold stare. He looked from you to Hoseok, back to you, before dropping his eyes to the small tattoo along your shoulder blade. You opened your mouth to say something, but before you could make a sound, Yoongi kicked the door shut.

"H-Hobi…" You turned, collapsing against your friend, wanting nothing more than to be held as the hard sobs shook your body.

"He'll come around. You know how hard-headed he is." Hoseok sighed and rubbed at your wet cheeks, before giving you a cheery smile and offering you a ride on his back, which you eagerly took.

Making his way to the kitchen, Hoseok promptly deposited you in a nearby chair and went to sit down himself. The other four in the kitchen watched him curiously before Taehyung finally spoke up. "You two are awful close."

Hoseok rolled his eyes, smacking the boys arm playfully. "I'd think so, we grew up together."

Jimin's eyebrows shot up as he glanced over your body. "Really? With satoori that thick?"

"You underestimate the amount of time Yoongi and I used to spend together." You turned to the girl curiously eyeing you from a few seats down and gave her a playful smile. "Sorry about the Savoy thing."

Sia just shrugged, swallowing the food in her mouth. "I'm over it. I should probably thank you for it actually." This earned her a look from Taehyung who wrapped a protective arm around her. "I only met Tae because I got shot."

You pursed you lips, smiling bitterly as you thought about the man a few rooms away who had moved on and left you alone. "Cute." You managed, before a plate of food was sat in front of you.

You looked up at the blonde man who sat it before you and he gave you a side smile. "Eat up, Angel. Looks like you could use it."

"Don't call her that." You heard his voice growl from the doorway, but didn't raise your head. In stead you kept it low, your eyes fixated on the plate of food that you knew you wouldn't eat. You didn't want to hurt anymore. You couldn't look at him. It would make it worse.

"Did I touch a nerve?" The older boy joked, but Yoongi just scoffed and grabbed his plate of food from Jin's outstretched hand before making his way to where you sat and staring down at you.

"You know that's my seat." He slammed the plate of food down, glaring at you.

"Yeah well, that's just too damn bad, Yoongi." You crossed your arms over your chest and glanced to the side, still not daring to look at him.

"I should have shot you as soon as you knocked on the front door." Yoongi spat, lowering his face to yours.

You finally looked up at him, tears streaming down your face, though your eyes were filled with pure rage. "Maybe you should have." Yoongi's eyes widened and he took a step back from you. "But then again, what the fuck would be the difference, Babe?" You turned to Jin, who was watching the scene with wide eyes as was everyone else. "You're the new doctor, right? You see a bullet hole anywhere?" You asked, holding your arms up to emphasize your point. "Because I don't see any, but I sure as hell feel like I've been shot." You pushed the chair away and stormed toward the door. "Hobi, tell Namjoon not to worry about the bed situation. Yoongi can sleep on the couch tonight."

One by one, everyone's jaw dropped as you stormed to Yoongi's room and slammed the door behind you. As soon as the door closed, your anger disappeared and all you were left with was the sounds of your heaving sobs as you crawled into the large bed and buried your face in the pillow. You breathed in Yoongi's scent and your breathing slowly returned to normal. Your loud sobs quieted down and you snuggled into the pillow further, drifting off into a restless sleep.

You blinked your eyes open at the sudden warmth you felt. It was so different from the cold you had fallen asleep to. You looked around at your surroundings before remembering where you were. A large blanket had been wrapped around you carefully and you peered through the dark to see a shadow at the end of the bed.

"I forgot how much you scare the hell out of me sometimes." Yoongi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Your eyes softened as you watched him turn to face you. "Wish you could have done that without everyone watching though. Now they know the one thing that scares me."

"I'm supposed to care about the image you've built with these kids?" Your throat was dry and rough, probably from crying. You held the blanket tighter around yourself and shivered against the cold air.

"Tell me the truth." Yoongi sighed and ran a hand over his face before leaning forward to reach out to you.

You pulled away from him and stared at the wall, blinking back tears. "I already did. You didn't believe me then and you probably won't now."

"G-dragon kidnapped you. That's your story?"

"Well, gee, Yoongi, why don't you call him up and ask? I'm sure you two are great friends by now." Your nostrils flared in annoyance as you rolled your eyes.

"I'm trying to make sense of this, Angel, just help me out here." Your eyes shot to him, softening immediately. It was a name you hadn't heard him say in years. You had almost forgot how his voice made you feel. The butterflies it gave you. It was just like the first time.

"He was gonna call Namjoon with a ransom." You sniffed and moved toward him a bit, so you could rest your head in his lap. "But he thought about it for a while and I guess he decided he could sell me to a bigger name than Namjoon for far more money." Yoongi just hummed as he ran his hands through your hair, waiting for you to continue. "He said he needed to break me in before he sold me. They stopped feeding me to make me thinner, and every day around noon they would unchained me from the wall and…" You bit your tongue to stop the tears and you were glad your face was turned away from Yoongi.

Luckily, Yoongi shushed you. He reached around and wiped the tears from your cheeks with his rough, calloused thumbs. "Okay, Angel. That's enough." And with that he stood. He headed for the door and rested his hand on the doorknob. "You can stay in here until either Namjoon finds you a bed or… Or until I'm ready." He sighed and glanced over his shoulder at you. "You know which clothes are in what drawers. Have at it." And with that he left you alone in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

You stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. The clock on the dresser told you it was 9AM and you felt as though you hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Swinging your legs over the edge of the bed you made your way to the dresser and began rummaging through it. You pulled out several drawers and looked through them before picking up a pair of basketball shorts and tossing them on the bed along with a plain white t-shirt. Out of sheer curiosity, you opened the last drawer and immediately you felt your heartbeat stop. You reached out to caress the fabric with your fingertips with a shaky hand. In the drawer rested the jerseys you and Yoongi had made with your names on them for his birthday one year. Both black, his said "SUGA" with a 93, yours said "(y/n)" with your own birth year printed on it. He had kept them. Both of them. After all this time.

You curled your fingers around the lettering of your name and lifted it gently from the drawer. You rested the fabric on the bed and sniffed happily before instinctively going to the closet for a towel. You headed to the bathroom for a shower, forgetting that it wasn't just the four of you anymore. The shower was hot and relaxed your tense muscles. You stood there under the flowing water for quite a while before stepping out and wrapping the towel around yourself.

You exited the bathroom, but immediately were pulled into a nearby bedroom. "Sia, why were you out there in just a towel?" Taehyung rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"Your girlfriend won't be too pleased if she finds a naked woman in your bedroom, you know." You chuckled to yourself and Taehyung immediately covered his eyes, his ears tinting a dark red.

"I am so sorry! Please don't tell Yoongi!"

"you're all so scared of him." You chuckled to yourself and shook your head. "Trust me, Sweetie, if you knew what he was like behind closed doors, none of you would be so scared."

"I-I'm not scared." Taehyung stuttered turning his head to look at the wall.

"Oh, please." You scoffed, smoothing out your towel. "I get it, he's intimidating. If he ever gets to be too much for you, just send him my way. I'll handle it."

Taehyung looked everywhere but at your practically naked body before mumbling a thank you and pointing toward the door.

You just laughed again with a shrug before heading out of the room and back to Yoongi's room. As you entered the room, you froze. Yoongi stood next to the bed with the jersey in his hand. He just stood there, staring at it, gently rubbing it between his fingers. As quietly as you could, you made your way to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing your body against his back. "You kept them both."

"They were a gift. I wasn't going to throw them out." He scoffed and rubbed one of your arms before pulling out of your embrace. "Besides, I knew you'd kill me if you came back and they were gone."

"Well, they were pretty expensive for a teenaged kid." You gave him a small smile, but he sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Yoongi, Baby, I know you're not ready, but please, I just…" You reached one hand out to him hoping he would take it.

Yoongi stared at your outstretched hand and exhaled sharply. "This doesn't mean anything. Don't read into it, because it may never happen again." Taking ahold of your hand, he pulled you onto his lap and in an instant your face was buried in the crook of his neck. You gave his jawline soft kisses as you nuzzled into him. He lightly traced his fingers along the length of your arm and for a moment it was pure bliss. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and stared down at you. "Jagi…" Yoongi gave you a sad smile before lifting you into his arms and resting you on the bed. He laid himself down next to you and held you tight, much like he had done years ago when you were having a bad day, or when you were sick.

"Yoongi…"

"Shh. Just stay here with me Angel." Yoongi cooed as he pulled you against his chest, stroking your wet hair.

You nodded, tangling your legs in his and resting your head on his chest. You had waited so long to be back in Yoongi's arms and there was nothing you wanted more in the past four years than to be where you were now. Even if it was for the last time.

Knocking the towel loose in the process you wrapped one arm around Yoongi's torso and sighed. He was so warm. His arms were home and you never wanted to leave them again.

A knock brought you back to reality and you looked up to the door to see Hoseok's big grin. "There now. Isn't that better?"

Yoongi scoffed and sat up, rolling his eyes. In one motion, he grabbed the blanket and covered your bare body. "I was comforting my-" Yoongi thought for a moment before continuing. "I was comforting her."

Your heart sank as you watched him with eyes full of tears. "Yoongi, when the hell are you going to give up this act?" Hoseok hissed making his way to the bed and kicking the door closed behind him.

"What act?"

"Don't you what act me." Hoseok deposited your head in his lap and grabbed the towel from beside you to rub at your wet hair. "Before she disappeared, you were crazy for (y/n)."

"Don't you mean Gaeul?" The older boy just scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. Why was he suddenly being like this? You reached for your jersey and clutched the fabric to your chest before opening your mouth to say something, but Hoseok cut you off.

"I mean (y/n). Your girlfriend. Love of your life." He narrowed his eyes at Yoongi and pursed his lips before continuing. "Tell you what, Suga. Open the top drawer of your desk. Look inside. If you feel nothing, I'll drop it and I'll make sure (y/n) does too."

"I'm right here you know." You huffed, tugging on Hoseok's leg, but he just shushed you.

Yoongi scoffed and placed a hand on the drawer handle. "You both better drop it after this." He yanked on the handle and gave the drawer a cold stare before his eyes softened. He looked almost sad, regretful. His eyes found their way back to you, but the words he wanted to say escaped him. He stood there for several moments just staring at you before ripping his gaze from yours and making long strides to the door, slamming the door as he left.

You gave Hoseok a look of confusion as he continued to rub the towel against your wet hair. "The hell was that all about?"

He just chuckled and smiled down at you. "The day you disappeared was harder on Yoongi than you think. He- he should probably be the one to tell you this." He bit his lip and looked away from you and you narrowed your eyes at him.

"Hobi, I swear. If you don't tell me, I'll drop the bomb to Namjoon AND Yoongi about that time in the eighth grade that we-"

"Okay! Alright, no need for drastic measures. Yoongi… He was going to propose to you that day."

Your jaw nearly hit the floor. You hadn't expected anything like that. Sure you had always talked about marriage, kids, a house with a big back yard, but you were both part of a gang and you knew none of that was real. It was just talk. Rubbing the jersey between your hands, you stared up at Hoseok's grin. "Yeah, like Namjoon would have let him propose. What was he going to do, officiate the wedding himself?"

Hoseok shrugged as he hummed. "I don't know all the details of the arrangement, you'd have to ask Joonie about that."

You groaned, flopping onto your stomach. You had been so selfish to go after Big Bang alone. What would life have been like if you'd have stayed? If you'd have married Yoongi? You would probably never find out now and knowing that crushed you. "W-what was in the drawer then?" You stuttered over your words and swallowed hard, but he just sighed.

"The ring."


	4. Chapter 4

You laid on the bed, staring at the wall for hours. You didn't want to be bothered by anyone or anything. You just laid there thinking of what could have been. Your own jersey now hung loosely over the white shirt as you cradled Yoongi's in your hands. It didn't matter to you how safe you were. All that mattered was that you were alone. Yoongi didn't want to see you. You didn't belong in his life anymore. You messed that up yourself by going after Big Bang.

A thunking sound and a sharp pain in your back pulled you from your thoughts and you turned to see Namjoon grinning at you from the doorway. Beside you on the bed was a brand new cellphone. "Thought I should properly welcome you back. You're still part of the team."

"You were seriously going to let us get married?" You didn't care about the new phone, or being a part of the gang again, all you cared about was Yoongi. "I heard you don't even let the new kids date, except for that Taehyung kid and the girl that looks like me."

Namjoon sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "Yoongi's gonna kill Hoseok."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kill all three of you if someone doesn't start explaining shit." You snapped, collapsing back on the bed, letting the jersey fall over your face.

"Just ask Yoongi. He's in the kitchen and I heard you didn't eat yesterday anyway." Namjoon waved his hand as he left the room to end the conversation.

You groaned and stood, trudging to the kitchen, the jersey still balled in your fist. Much to your dismay, the only person in the kitchen was, in fact, Yoongi. He didn't look up when you walked in. He just kept staring at his food. You watched him from the doorway before sitting down next to him and placing your hand over his on the table. "You gonna eat that or just stare at it?"

He pulled his hand from yours slowly and pushed the plate toward you, shaking his head. "You need it more than I do."

You rolled your eyes and fumbled with the fabric of his jersey. "We both know I'm not going to eat."

"Because you're stubborn, yeah." Glancing to your fumbling hands, he reached out, taking the material from you. "Why do you have this?"

"Can you just let me pretend my life didn't completely fall apart at the seams four years ago?" You hung your head and began toying with the hem of your own jersey before you heard a deep sigh and some rustling from next to you. You raised your eyebrow and sighed at the sight before you. "Yoongi, you don't have to do that." You tugged at his arm as he attempted to pull the jersey down over his head.

"Too bad, I'm doing it anyway." When he at last managed to get the fabric on over his tshirt you rolled your eyes and giggled at his smirk of self-satisfaction.

"I'm actually here for a reason, you know."

"To eat, hopefully." He joked, picking up his chopsticks to get a bite of food for you.

"Good try, but no." You shook your head and turned away from the food. "Namjoon told me I had to ask you about… Hobi said…" You bit your lip and sighed. "I know what you were planning the night I disappeared."

Yoongi's face paled and he sat still for a second before nodding his head. "Fine. Want me to talk? You gotta eat." You groaned and took the chopsticks from him, glaring as you slowly brought a bite of food to your mouth. Yoongi chuckled with a nod. "Okay, so how much do you know?"

You swallowed the food and shrugged your shoulders. You hadn't really eaten in such a long time, that you forgot how heavy food was as it sat in your stomach. "I know what's in the drawer, I know Namjoon agreed to let you for some reason, and that's about it." You lifted another bite of food to you mouth and watched as Yoongi nervously fidgeted with his hands.

He watched you with a sad smile for a moment before staring down at the floor. "I knew it wasn't going to be how you wanted it." He sighed as he rested his arm around the back of your chair. "Obviously we couldn't just leave Hobi and Joon." You nodded, taking another bite of food into your mouth and waiting for him to continue. "But I just… I thought that it would make you happy and that's all I wanted." He turned his head from you, staring at the stove.

"Yoongi, I was always happy when I was with you. Married or not, you never failed to make me smile just by being there." You rested your hand on his back and placed your forehead next to it. "I never cared for any big fancy ceremony. I cared about you. That was all."

Yoongi turned back to face you and wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you against his chest. "Maybe we're both stupid then."

"Maybe so." You smiled as you breathed in Yoongi's scent. It felt like you were finally home and the feeling didn't leave for a second, even when he pulled away and laughed.

"I knew you were hungry." You watched as he eyed the empty plate and rolled your eyes at him.

"Tell Mister-Tall-Blonde-And-Handsome he makes great buldak." You giggled, earning a glare from Yoongi.

"Handsome, huh?" His glare turned into a smirk as he lifted you from the chair and tossed you over his shoulder.

"Yoongi!" You squealed from the sudden movement. "Put me down!" Yoongi just shook his head and chuckled as he walked past everyone standing around, watching the two of you. "I mean it, Min Yoongi! Right now!" You huffed, kicking your legs.

"Suga, don't hurt her!" You heard Namjoon's angry voice shout from somewhere in front of Yoongi, causing him to stop walking.

"Joonie, tell him to put me down!" You pleaded, but in stead of saying anything Namjoon just chuckled.

"What'd you do?"

"What do you mean?" You tried to cross your arms with a huff. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yoongi's grin says otherwise." Namjoon walked past you with a wink, causing your cheeks to dust with a light pink.

"Oh, I'm just taking her to see our handsome~ doctor." Yoongi snickered and you narrowed your eyes, before a smirk found it's way onto your face.

"Oh, Jagi. It almost sounds like you're jealous." Yoongi stopped again and this time sat you down in front of him, his lips pursed.

"Jealous?"

You just nodded. "It's almost like that time when we went to make a deal with Xero of ToppDogg. Remember how he winked at me and you almost blew his he-"

"I remember." Yoongi grunted, crossing his arms and turning his head to stare at the wall.

You giggled, leaning forward and pressing your lips to his jaw. "Don't worry, Baby. You're still the only one for me."

Yoongi glanced at Jin's smirking face as he stood behind you and narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up."

The older boy held his hands up in defense. "I said nothing."

In one movement Yoongi picked you up again and tossed you back over his shoulder, despite your protests. "This isn't very comfortable, you know."

Yoongi just shrugged. "You'll be fine." He made his way back to his bedroom and rested his hand on the doorknob just as Hobi poked his head into view.

"If I tell you that's the cutest thing I've seen you do in years, are you gonna get all pissy and run off again?" Hoseok's grin caused you to laugh and you could practically feel the heat radiate of Yoongi's body.

"No, I'll just lock you out of our bedroom like I used to." Yoongi chuckled as he regained his composure and you turned to stare at the back of his head.

"Yoongi-"

"I know, Angel. I know." He breathed out deeply and you could almost feel his smile. "Let's go take a nap."

You woke up to the soft sound of Yoongi's breathing and smiled as you stretched your head up to brush your lips against his jawline. Snuggling further into him you sighed in content. Never in your life did you think you would get to wake up in his arms again. It was such a foreign concept to you. You had spend so long sleeping on the floor, waking up to the freezing cold or blistering heat, to strange men shoving you and hitting you.

But it was over now. You had been through hell and now you were back where you belonged. Back in Yoongi's arms. And you never wanted to leave again.


	5. Chapter 5

Staring at the plate of food in front of you, you began poking and prodding everything with your chopsticks before a low groan rang out from beside you. "Just eat it, Jagi." Yoongi shoved a bite of food into his own mouth before holding up a bite for you.

You narrowed your eyes at him and turned your head like a child. "I'm not hungry." You stated triumphantly, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I'll force feed you if I have to." Yoongi huffed, blowing the hair that fell delicately around his forehead to the side.

You glanced around at the amused faces in the room before smirking at the boy next to you. "Tell you what. You want me to eat? Fine. But~" You paused, stifling a giggle before adding, "Do aegyo."

Yoongi's face paled as he glared at you. "(y/n)-"

"You want me to eat, don't you?" You cut Yoongi off with wide eyes and a small pout and he groaned loudly. "Pleaaase, Oppa?"

Yoongi silently turned back to the rest of the boys watching who quickly looked away. "If I hear about this from any of you, I'll use you as target practice at the shooting rage, got it?" Turning back to your large grin, he narrowed his eyes and held a bite of food up for you again. "Jagiya!" Yoongi whined in a high voice, making your grin broaden even more. "Won't you please eat?" He pouted his bottom lip, causing you to giggle and take the bite of food from his outstretched chopsticks. "Brat." He scoffed tossing down the chopsticks.

You swallowed your food and laughed, throwing your arms around his neck. You placed soft pecks along his jawline and watched as he tried to fight off his gummy smile. "Knock it off, that's disgusting. We eat in here." Namjoon walked past the two of you and dropped a thick folder in front of Yoongi. "Everything checked out. There's the information you wanted."

Yoongi nodded as he thumbed through the folder before snatching it up and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "You, eat." He stood and headed to the door, turning back to look at Jin and adding, "Make sure she eats. Force feed her if you have to." Before leaving the room.

Jin padded over to where you sat and plopped down in the now-empty seat next to you before taking your plate and chopsticks. He began feeding you like a child, much to your dismay, but you obliged. The sooner you were done eating, the sooner you could see what Yoongi was up to. Luckily for you, Jin basically ate half of your food for you and you were gone in no time, wandering through the halls.

Cracking open your bedroom door, you peered inside. Nothing. You sighed and continued, opening random doors throughout the building. A large metal door stood before you and you could have sworn you heard shouting on the other side. You cracked open the door and were immediately hit with the scent of flowers and fresh air. The small garden before you was beautiful and it captured your full attention, until you noticed Yoongi, phone in hand, shouting at whoever was on the other end.

"You tell that bastard that if he ever comes near Bangtan crew again, I'll kill him myself." You just watched the anger that flooded his face as he shouted and you knew it must have been bad. "Four years. I thought she left me." Your eyes widened and you fully slipped outside, closing the door silently behind you. "… I don't give a shit what your boss wants! … Well too fucking bad! … She wouldn't have had to if- … You just tell that asshole that I'm coming for him. His fucking days are numbered." With a wild swing, Yoongi threw his phone and you watched it collide with the wall as he dropped onto the bench of a picnic table, his head in his hands.

"Nice to see you still manage your anger well." You knelt before him and pushed his hands away, replacing them with your own.

"You're supposed to be eating." You could still hear the edge in his voice, but for the first time in four years, you weren't scared.

"Already done. Ask Seokjin." You gave Yoongi a soft smile before moving yourself into his arms. "Don't do it, Yoongi. Please don't go after him."

"I have to." He sighed as he held you tightly, pressing his lips to the top of your head before resting his chin on it and closing his eyes against the cool breeze. "He made it personal."

"Namjoonie!" You slammed the door to the garden and skipped ahead of your boyfriend, trying to distract yourself from the impending doom. "Yoongi broke his phone again!" You shouted, hearing an immediate groan from the office ahead.

Standing in the doorway to Namjoon's office, you waited for Yoongi who chucked his phone into the trashcan next to the desk before nodding at Namjoon, who nodded back. You looked between the two and scoffed. "You knew about this?" Namjoon just shrugged and looked to his desk, jotting something down. You leaned over to read it, but he snatched the paper away quickly. "You need to work on your handwriting." You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest and following Yoongi out of the office.

Following him to the bedroom, you plopped down on the bed, falling backwards. You rolled your bottom lip between your teeth as you looked up at him from underneath your eyelashes, causing him to sigh and pout. "Don't give me that look. You know I can't handle it."

"Don't go, Yoongi. Don't do this."

"You know I have to." He sat next to you and rested his hand on your knee, giving you a small, sad smile. "I'll be fine."

"I thought so too, you know." Your eyes glistened with unspilled tears as you stared at him. "But I wasn't. I wasn't fine. I needed you. They're worse than they look."

Yoongi rubbed his forehead before gathering you into his arms. You rested your head against his chest and listened to his slow, steady heartbeat. You let your eyes droop closed with a sniff, curling farther into him. "I'll come back. I promise."

You weren't sure how long you had been asleep for. All you knew was that when you woke up, Yoongi was gone. A letter rested on the dresser across the room and you just stared at it with a sad smile. It wasn't until you heard voices in the hall that you actually decided to get out of bed. Ignoring the letter, you cracked the door open just enough to peek out.

"Let us go with you!"

"You need the backup, Man."

"Suga come on."

"We're your friends."

You sprinted through the door and past all of the protesting boys, wrapping your arms tightly around Yoongi and pressing against his back. He immediately dropped his head and stopped moving. You didn't say a word and for a while, neither did he. You both just stood there, surrounded by the other members, completely silent. Eventually, Yoongi gripped your arm and turned to face you, his face soft and sad.

"Don't go, Yoongi." You pleaded one last time, hoping and praying that this would be the one time he actually listened to you.

"I love you, Angel." Was all he said. He leaned down and pressed a long, loving kiss to your lips before nodding to Hoseok who stepped forward to hold you back, despite your cries of protest. Without another word, he spun on his heels and headed out the door.

You collapsed into Hoseok's arms, still screaming your protests to the empty yard, long after Yoongi drove away, long after the others had left the entryway, long after the sun had gone down. You didn't stop sobbing until your exhaustion took you to unconsciousness.

You smiled, keeping your eyes closed. The warmth of the body beneath you and the sound of the heartbeat that wasn't your own calmed your nerves from the night before. You inhaled deeply and stretched up, nuzzling into his jaw before blinking your eyes open. At the sight of the sleeping man before you, though, your face fell. Where your Yoongi should have been, in stead, slept a peaceful Hoseok. Turning your head, you noticed Namjoon on the other side of you, and a quick glance around the room told you that the bedroom you were waking up in was theirs, not the one you shared with Yoongi. That could only mean one thing. He hadn't come home last night. Your breath caught in your throat as the room started spinning. You felt like you were choking on nothing and everything all at the same time. Your head spun, nearly making you collapse from the dizziness. You struggled to crawl off the bed, waking both men in the process.

"(y/n)?" Hoseok's voice was deep with sleep as he called to you, but you kept crawling, not finding enough strength in your legs to walk. You finally reached the door and threw it open, pulling yourself up to a standing position on your shaking legs and sprinting down the hall to your own bedroom. Empty. Remembering the letter, you reached for it, admiring the long, rushed characters before quickly unfolding it.

(y/n)- I'm sorry. Four years ago you threw your life away for me. I'm prepared to do the same. Please wait for me. You came back and I will too. I have full faith that I can handle this. Don't come looking for me. I don't know how long this will take. Look after Jungkook while I'm gone. He can be a handful. Remember, Angel. I love you. Wait for me. I'll come home. -S

Your sobs choked you, your tears blinded you and stung your eyes. In the blink of an eye, you were alone again. You didn't notice the flood of people that poured into the hall behind you. You didn't notice the hands on your shoulders and back, you didn't notice Namjoon's strong arms around you or Hoseok's sniffles, or maybe you just didn't care.

You didn't care about anything. Nothing but Yoongi. You could lose everything in the world, but as long as he remained, you would make it through. But now you were lost. Scared. Alone. In a room full of people, you were alone. You were so scared of what the future held and a feeling in your gut told you that you wouldn't be seeing beacon of light again.

Your hand shook as you reached out to the bottom drawer of the dresser and slowly slid it open, pulling out the silken jerseys it contained. You hugged them both tightly to your chest and pulled away from everyone's grasp, curling into a ball on the floor.

Yoongi was gone. And you didn't know if he was coming back.

"He'll come back when it's over." Jungkook's soft voice whispered in your ear as he scooped you up and laid you gently on the plush bed. "No need to say goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, you ghosted around Bangtan's HQ. You didn't eat, you barely slept, you just wandered the empty halls, waiting for Yoongi to come home. But he didn't. Day after day you waited for him to come home and day after day you were disappointed. The others kept their distance from you. The only person who even tried talking to you was Taehyung's girlfriend, Sia. She would sit in silence with you, force you to eat barely enough to keep you alive, and check in on you from time to time. The young boy, Jungkook, watched over you as well, but the feeling you got from him was different. It was more like he was observing your actions than making sure you were alright.

A violent buzzing brought you out of your trance and you stared at your cell phone. Unknown caller. Normally you let Yoongi handle these. Yoongi… You sniffed and pressed the answer button, holding the phone to your ear with a whine.

"Well, hey there, Baby girl." You heard snickering from the other end of the line and you nearly dropped the phone in shock. "I think someone wants to talk to you." The sound of tortured, muffled screams filled your ears and your vision began to blur. You heard chuckling from the voice that could only belong to one person. "He misses you. So do I~" You reached up and pounded on the wall, hoping someone would hear you and come running. Namjoon was the first person to appear in your doorway with a worried expression, followed by Hoseok. They were all you needed. You hit the speaker button and immediately the voice filled the room. "I shouldn't have sold you." He sighed and paused, the gap filled by another muffled scream. "You were my favorite toy." And another. "Ah! I think your little Suga wants to say something!"

All was silent for a moment and you tried your best to ignore the fact that you could feel your heart beating in your throat. You heard a sniff and heavy panting and just when you needed it most, Yoongi's sweet voice reached your ears. "Don't worry, Angel. I'll be home soon." The line went dead and you just stared at your phone. The past week finally caught up to you. You felt so weak. So helpless. You fell to your knees, your cell phone skidding across the floor. Immediately you were lifted into the air and your eyes met Namjoon's. You were so tired. So very tired. You just wanted to give up. There was no hope of Yoongi escaping, you had tried on many occasions.

"(y/n)." Namjoon's eyes hardened as they traced your exhausted features. Your gaunt cheeks, the heavy bags under your bloodshot eyes, you both knew what had to be done. "At one point in time, you had the best damn aim out of all of us. We need you. We need you to stop moping around. Eat. Sleep. Shoot. We're going to get him back. We just need your help."

You drummed your fingers on the table and rolled your bottom lip between your teeth as you watched Seokjin cook. Namjoon had told him to make you something good. Something filling. And despite your lack of appetite, you had to eat all of it. You knew you had to regain your strength. You couldn't get the sounds of his muffled screams out of your head and you shuddered. G-Dragon's voice haunted you in his playful, teasing tone and you didn't realize you were lost in thought until Jin sat two large plates of food in front of you with a grin. You reluctantly began eating the food and it took you nearly an hour and Jin's help to finish both plates.

"Jin?" You sat back in the chair, full to bursting and unwilling to move. "Do you know where Jungkook came from? He's so young."

The older boy just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his own chair. "He just sort of showed up one day. Said he knew who we were and wanted in. Had some sob story about not belonging anywhere, no family, no friends, so Namjoon let him stay."

"That's it though?" You narrowed you eyes at him and crossed your arms over your chest. "No one knows where he's from? What kind of life he led? Nothing?"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"Don't tell me Joonie is still trying to enforce that bullshit policy." You groaned and rolled your eyes as Jin nodded with a chuckle.

"Let's put it this way." Jin reached out for his water and took a sip before continuing. "Namjoon found me the day before Kook joined. Exactly a week after you disappeared."

"That close?" You narrowed your eyes and Jin nodded.

"That close. I think that's why he and Yoongi get along so well. He just sort of latch onto the kid when you left."

Yoongi. Your face fell as you though of the horrors he must have been enduring at that moment in time. You remembered what all you had been through, but surely this would be much different. Yoongi, a man, hell-bent on revenge for his lost love. You, also hell-bent on revenge, but over stolen product. And aside from that, a woman.

Yoongi couldn't be sold into prostitution like you. So what would they do with him? Kill him? They were already using him as bait. But how much time did you have before the decided to kill him anyway? Panic began to shake your body and you stared up at Jin with wide eyes. "I dont want to sleep. I want to train."

He sat his glass down with a sigh and shook his head at your sudden outburst. "You know what Namjoon said. You need res-"

"I don't give a shit about rest, Jin!" Tears welled in your eyes and you blinked them back as you stood quickly, knocking the chair over. "Where is the shooting range, this is more important!"

Sia, Jungkook, Namjoon, and Hoseok all burst into the kitchen, staring at you before Namjoon finally sighed and look to Seokjin. "She ate?" He nodded, sipping his water. "And now she refuses to sleep?" Another nod. "She wants to practice?"

"I'm right here you know." You snapped at Namjoon, crossing your arms over your chest.

"You need rest." He rubbed at his forehead and shook his head at you, turning to leave.

"I need to shoot, Namjoon. G-dragon called us. That's way more than I ever got. And now, you're just gonna leave Yoongi there? Who knows how long they'll keep him alive for. Hell, he could be dead already! He's your best friend, Joon. We need to save him." A stray tear made its way down your cheek and Hoseok wiped it away before dropping an arm around you. You both watched Namjoon's softening features before Jungkook leaned over to whisper something to him.

Whatever the young boy said rehardened Namjoon's features and he just nodded. "Rest first." He spun on his heel and left the room with Jungkook in tow and you all just stared at each other.

"There's something weird about him, right?" You asked, leaning your head on Hoseok's shoulder. He pursed his lips with a nod. "Sia, do me a favor. Go ask Tae what he knows about Kook. They're the closest in age. Jin, take (y/n) to the shooting range. Let her pick her own gun. I'm gonna see if I can talk some sense into Joonie." And with a peck on the cheek, Hoseok left your side and headed straight for Namjoon's office.

Seokjin stood and offered you his arm with a big, handsome grin. "You heard him. Let's go get you a gun."

You stood, feet apart, unloading clip after clip into a target. Panting, you finally rested the pistol on the wooden bench before you a sniffed before turning around and narrowing your eyes at Jin, who hissed through his teeth. "You could use some work on your aim, Angel."

"Yoongi told you not to call me that." You glowered at him but he just shrugged, standing up and walking toward you

"You can tell on me when we get him back. But for now, we need to work on your aim."

"I don't need to work on my aim." You nodded to the gun case by the door with a smirk. "I need a bigger gun." Jin shrugged and you made your way to the case, carefully selecting the largest semi-automatic you could find with a large grin and slinging it over your shoulder before making your way back to the firing bench.

"Careful with that, Angel. It kicks."

"I know." You watched Jin with a big smile as you mindlessly loaded the magazine. "It's mine." Raising the gun with a smirk, you made short work of the bullseye on the target and nodded. Flicking the safety on, you slung the gun back over your shoulder and headed toward the door. "I think I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

You stood with Taehyung, Sia, Seokjin, and Jimin by the front door to the HQ and waited for the others. Jin and Jimin had already gathered everything you would need for a simple search and rescue. Now you had to wait on Hoseok to talk Namjoon out of whatever mood he was in.

Finally Hoseok's grinning face came into view, followed by a crushed-looking Namjoon. You released the breath you didn't know you had been holding and rushed to them, immediately being enveloped in a hug by Namjoon. "(y/n), I'm sorry." He sighed heavily and gave you a small smile. "Let's go save that sleepy bastard."

You watched as Taehyung kissed Sia's forehead and promised he would be alright. "You're still hurt from last week. Just stay here and watch after Jungkook." She nodded and watched you all pile out, grabbing your arm just before the door swung shut.

"(y/n)…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Taehyung comes back safe and sound. Just…" You glanced at Jungkook over the girls shoulder and your eyes locked just before he turned a corner. "Watch him. I don't get a good feeling from that one and I've been doing this for a lot longer than I care to admit." Sia nodded and released your arm and with that, you were gone.

~Yoongi POV~

"Do you really think (y/n) would be that stupid?" I spat on the ground to attempt to rid myself of the metallic taste of blood.

The man before me just chuckled as he scrolled through his phone. "She was stupid enough the first time, why not now?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, twisting my hands behind my back. The slashes up my arms were painful, but if I could just get the rope loose, the pain would be worth it. I opened my mouth to retort, but immediately a door to my right burst open and a man I remembered was called by Taeyang poked his head into the room. "Jiyong, phone call."

I smirked and G-dragon sneered at me before standing. "I told you to redirect all my calls. And don't call me Jiyong."

"It's Kook, sir." My head spun. Why would Jungkook be calling G-Dragon?

A smirk appeared on his face as he nodded at me, knowingly. "That's right. Your little pal Kookie. He's a mole for BigBang." I just stared at the ground silently, my expression of shock slowly being replaced by one of disgust.

I had trusted him. I had told him so much. We had been friends for years. The whole time it was all a lie? He almost died in the shootout between Bangtan and Savoy, and it was all a lie?

G-Dragon's cell phone began to ring and he chuckled as he hit the speaker button. "Kook! Nice to hear from you. Care to say hi to Yoongi?" He held up the phone, but Jungkook sounded frantic on the other end.

"Kwon, get him out of there. Bangtan is on their way."

G-dragon clicked his tongue and stuffed his phone in his pocket with a roll of his eyes. "What is it with people using my real name today?" And before I could even think, he pulled back his fist and then everything went black.

~Your POV~

You glared up at the large warehouse before you. You knew what type of people BigBang were and you knew you couldn't do this alone. You all sat in the SUV hidden by some brush along the dirt road. "Joonie, we should call for backup."

"From who?" He rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "We don't have any allys strong enough to help us take on BigBang. Not without owing them a huge favor."

You thought for a moment before a large grin broke out across your face. "I'll take care of it." All eyes were on you as you pulled out your cellphone and dialed a number before holding the phone to your ear. "Jenissi. It's Gaeul. Yeah, yeah, I know. Where's A-Tom?"

A about twenty minutes later, two more black SUV's pulled up behind Jin's and you hopped out to greet them. The door of one of them swung open and a bright grin caught your eyes. "Hansol."

"Gaeul."

You tried your best at a smile, but he frowned wrapping you in a hug. "A-Tom told me what's going on. We'll get him back." You nodded and looked around at the 9 others who piled out behind Hansol, and one by one they brought you in for a hug, the last of them being A-Tom himself. The man who set you up with the safehouse. The man who took care of your cuts and bruises, the man who gave you clothes to wear, and the man who you gave all of Savoy's stolen money to.

You stood behind the brush, peering at the heavily guarded door with Bangtan and Topp Dogg behind you. "This doesn't make sense." You huffed, swinging you gun over your shoulder. "Why are there so many? If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were tipped off."

P-Goon stood next to you and shielded his eyes against the setting sun. "I think you're right." He sighed and nodded at you, then Namjoon, then turned to address Topp Dogg. "This isn't gonna be easy, guys, but we owe Gaeul. And besides that, she's our friend."

"And a Topp Dogg whether she likes it or not!" B-Joo cheered, with Hansol nodding vigorously beside him.

"She's a Bangtan." Hoseok and Taehyung both narrowed their eyes at the boys who shrugged in response.

Namjoon breathed out heavily and nodded. "Bangtan!"

Following his lead, P-Goon did the same. "Topp Dogg!"

"Thanks guys." You sniffed and managed a small smile at both groups who all held up their guns. You readied yours in your hands and flicked the safety off.

"Give her the first shot." Hoseok nodded at P-Goon who shrugged.

Stepping out from behind the brush by yourself you whistled loudly, drawing the attention of all of the men around the door. You opened fire immediately and began making your way slowly to the door, only stopping to reload.

"A-Tom! Joonie! I'm out! I need cover, guys!" Slowly, everyone poured out of the brush behind you, firing at will.

Jimin tossed a bag of ammo at your feet as he ran past you and you quickly reloaded and threw the bag over your shoulder before hurrying along with the others. You reached the door just in time to see Xero kick it in with all of the force he could muster.

More men were waiting in the halls for all of you to arrive. You fought through the screams and blood, the bullets whizzing by your head, everything. You only had one thought on your mind. Yoongi. And you knew exactly where he would be. Just because you couldn't see when they would move you from room to room, didn't mean you didn't know the halls like the back of your hand. You came to a long, silent hallway and at the end was a single door. You threw it open and leveled your gun as you glared at the man before you.

"Gaeul, you look, wow. I must say we did pretty well with you." Without a word, you looked through the scope, lining the shot up with his forehead. "Ah, ah, ah. Your precious Suga couldn't bare the thought of you injuring the only person keeping him alive." He held up the cellphone in his hand with a light shake and shrugged. "See, if my men don't hear from me within the next five minutes, they've been ordered to send you a present. Now I don't want to spoil the surprise, but what body part rhymes with dead I wonder?"

You felt a low growl bubble up in your throat as you lowered the gun. "What the fuck do you want, G-Dragon?" You sneered at the man who eyed your figure with a large grin. "You already sold me once."

"And I regret every second of it." An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head, walking around you in a wide circle. "You were the best little plaything I ever had. You pleased me more than all the others combined. I guess I really should thank your sweet Suga for that."

"Are you going to keep being an ass, or are you going to tell me why the fuck-"

"Join us."

"Wha-" You stared at the man with wide eyes, jaw agape.

"Join BigBang. I promise we won't sell you this time." He chuckled and leaned back against a large wooden desk, but you still just stared at him. It took quite a while for you to recover from the initial shock but once you did you just glared at him again.

"I'm a Bangtan, you ass. I've always been a Bangtan. I'll always be a Bangtan. I live Bangtan, breathe Bangtan. I don't know where the rest of your gang came from, but once a Bangtan, always a Bangtan."

G-dragon looked down at the vibrating piece of plastic in his hand and answered the call, hissing through his teeth. "I'm busy. What the fuck-" He glared at nothing in particular giving you the opening you needed to back up slowly. "What do you mean they found him?!" You smirked as you slipped out through the door and slowly walked down the hall, making your way toward the entrance of the building as G-Dragon's shouts echoed. "Have him secure the trump card! Now!"

You flicked the safety on and grasped the barrel of your gun tightly as you ran to the cover of the thick brush. Everyone else was already back in the SUV and the first face you laid eyes on was the bloodied, beaten broken smile of Min Yoongi. Tears welled in your eyes as you reached him and you fought to keep them from spilling. You reached a hand out and delicately placed it on his cheek, sniffing. "You look like shit, Babe." You gave him a short, sad laugh and he just scoffed in response.

"You're not exactly in A+ shape yourself, Jagi." His throat was rough, probably from screaming, and it just made your heart sink deeper. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, ignoring his hisses of pain. You buried your face on his shirt and sighed. He was so cold. So broken. But he was back. And you were never letting him go again.

You sat in silence as Jin started down the road and all was fine again. Until about 5 minutes into the ride home. Yoongi looked around and glanced back at Taehyung, then around the car completely. "Where's Kook?" You could hear the urgency in his voice and looked up at him, confused. "Where is he? And where's Sia? Please don't tell me you left them both alone at HQ."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I trust her more than you think."

"I don't care if you trust her!" His sense if urgency had turned frantic and he grabbed onto Namjoon's arm. "Joon, he's a rat. Jungkook is working for BigBang."

"The trump-card." Your eyes widened and you looked back at Taehyung's face, so full of terror. "Jin, step on it. G-Dragon said something about a 'trump-card'. He could have been talking about Sia!"

The SUV sped forward, nearly halving the amount of time it would have taken to get back to HQ. Taehyung was the first one to dash out of the car and make and beeline for the door. He kicked it in, Sia's name meerly a scream that was ripped from his lips.

With an arm around Yoongi, you supported his weight and helped him to the door, just as Taehyung's wide eyes came into view from the end of the long hall. "She's gone."


End file.
